Technokinesis
"She has a truly unusual control over any technology close to her" :: ― Entry on Candice's gift Technokinesis is Candice's supernatural talent to control and manipulate any amount of technology around her. She is able to control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. She an operate most technology just by touching or looking. It is known as one of the most powerful and strangest supernatural powers in vampire history due to its ability to manipulate object's which has been created by human. Description : "I can read and interpret all forms of wireless communication. But I can also send it. Manipulate it and all the emails, text messages, and satellite transmissions float invisibly around the world. I don't know how it was possible, but I could see, read, sense every one of them. Every FYI memo. Every sappy, 'I love you.' text. Cans and cans of email spam." :: ― Candice upon her ability Technokinesis is the mental manipulation of electronic and digital technology so that they can be controlled without the need for physical contact, and can be made to move and function like controlled puppets (or even be made to simply function or malfunction according to the user's will). Technokinesis controls the wavelenghts that control the technology, therefore they are just a medium for that control. Candice appears to be able to "listen" to electronic transmissions with little or no effort. At present, there is no way to tell how strong a signal must be for Candice to detect it. Candice can transmit signals to electronic receivers. The range at which she can achieve this feat is limited; however, the device itself can presumably transmit the signal it receives from her normally. For example, she is able to transmit the signals she intercepts in Tanzania across the world, but probably uses her satellite phone to do so. Candice was overwhelmed by the signals she received when she first discovered her ability, but signal overload does not seem to be a problem for her anymore. She is able to apparently understand electronic messages sent using standard protocols intuitively, but she can not effortlessly decode encrypted messages or penetrate strong information security systems. Candice also seems to take on some characteristics of a computer system. Her body seems to be infected by a virus, much like a computer would be. She's also capable of transferring her entire consciousness as digital data: though her physical body perished, Candice continued to "live" inside the world wide web. Even at this state, she was capable of communicating with others and intercepting information sent through the internet. Control Candice's power of technopathy seems to work with or without contact with electronics. She has been able to access the technology of broken items as well as working items. She describes his power as talking to machines. She can identify even the slightest signals in technology and uses electronics around him for tracking purposes. For example Candice manipulated traffic signals without touching them, but she can also use her cell phone to track someone. Candice also controlled a computer without actually touching it. She seems to have developed enough control over her ability to control systems at short range, but she needs a communication device to affect more distant system. She has also demonstrat ed that she can order various systems to do things through her mind. Candice has used her ability to hack into various systems from an unknown distance and perform various functions, her ability also allows her to bypass even the strongest government firewalls with ease.'' '' How Candice possesses this power still remains, but she doesn't think this ability is any stranger than controlling the elements or altering reality, like some vampires have. She has been known to control small items such as a cellphone and her laptop. Candice's gift is being able to control technology at will, a gift that still fascinates her. After a few years training, Candice was able to controlle cars and trains. Origins Candice was known to have inherited her power from her farther, how was "lucky" with technical equipment. Limitations For being an physical ability it can't be stopped by an mental shield, but still Candice abilitie has limits. She can't controlle electronic objects she can't focus. Simliar abilities *Edward Cullen has the ability is able to read the minds of another individual. *Gabriel possesses the power to move objects with his mind. *Vibeke is able to control humans by her spoken words. *Flora can control electricity by her will. Category:Special Abilities Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox